


String

by Mizuni_no_neko



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is a brat, America's super strength, Bondage, Bottom America (Hetalia), Dom/sub, Implied Safeword, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Top Russia (Hetalia), non-standard use of sewing thread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuni_no_neko/pseuds/Mizuni_no_neko
Summary: America rips through handcuffs and bondage rope like paper without even meaning to. He wants to be good for Russia, he really does! It's just hard when you're as strong as he is.“You know, I think I was onto something before.” He smirked, eyes roving over his lover. “I think that would be a good exercise in controlling yourself. I will tie you up with string, and when you break it – and we both know you will, you insolent slut – I will bring out chains I know can hold you and I will leave you here, tied up and vulnerable, on the verge of orgasm, but unable to cum.” He chuckled, patting Alfred on the cheek playfully.





	String

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this kicking around on my computer for a while, so I finished it. Why not, right? It's not like I have at least two more chapters of 10 Minutes to write or anything. 
> 
> This is almost 4,000 words of nothing but porn. Enjoy!

The cuffs dug into Alfred's wrists and ankles as he tested their strength. He frowned at the flimsy-looking chain links that kept them together, knowing that he was going to end up ripping through them like paper without even meaning to when things got good. 

He sighed and tugged his right arm forward with just enough force to snap the chain, giving Ivan a flat look. 

“Yeah, babe...I don't think this is gonna work, either.” He sighed, snapping the rest of the “chains” holding him. 

“You didn't have to break the cuffs, _mudak_.” Ivan muttered, grabbing the key from the dresser and divesting Alfred of his new bracelets and anklets. 

“Yeah, well, you should have thought of that before you brought those flimsy things.” Alfred huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. 

“Would you rather I get out the chains, America?” Ivan sneered. Alfred just shrugged. 

“I mean, if you think they can hold me, go for it. That's the whole point, right. To find something I can only break if I really need to?” He asked. 

“I thought the whole point was to fuck.” Ivan huffed. 

“Well yeah!” Alfred laughed. “But don't you want me like that?” He purred. “Tied up and at your mercy?” His eyes were heavy-lidded as he slid his palms up Ivan's shoulders, coming up to cup his face and draw him into a kiss. 

Ivan groaned and gripped Alfred's hips, prying the younger man's mouth open with his tongue and taking control of the kiss. He took a fist full of hair at the back of Alfred's head and held him there as he ravaged his mouth. 

When he drew back, he was greeted with one of his favorite views of the younger nation. Lips red and swollen from his harsh kisses, glistening in the dim light, with dark, hooded eyes and a slightly dazed expression on his face. 

“You need to learn some control, America.” He smirked, running a gentle hand through his pet's hair. “If you were better behaved, we wouldn't have to worry about you breaking your restraints, even if I tied you up with string.”

Ivan frowned, striking Alfred across the face. “You are an ill-behaved brat.” He spat, gripping Alfred's jaw and forcing the other to look at him. “You refuse to take training and you are impetuous at best. Sometimes I wonder why I continue trying to train you at all.” He frowned, gripping Alfred's hair and forcing him to his knees. 

“You know, I think I was onto something before.” He smirked, eyes roving over his lover. “I think that would be a good exercise in controlling yourself. I will tie you up with string, and when you break it – and we both know you will, you insolent slut – I will bring out chains I know can hold you and I will leave you here, tied up and vulnerable, on the verge of orgasm, but unable to cum.” He chuckled, patting Alfred on the cheek playfully. 

Alfred gave Ivan a horrified look, mouth working to protest, but no sound coming out. He couldn't be serious! He would break through the string the first time he jerked a little too hard. A human _child_ cold break string!

“Ivan, please! Baby, don't do this!” He whined, eyes wide and pleading. Ivan didn't answer as he crossed the room to fish around in his junk drawer. 

“Vanya, you can't be serious!” He screeched as the other man took out a spool of red sewing thread and came back to where he had left Alfred on the floor. 

“That is not how you address me during play, Alfred.” Ivan growled, smacking him across the face again. Alfred shot him a dirty look, which earned the disobedient slut another slap. 

“What do you call me during play, whore?” He asked, giving Alfred a moment to reply. 

“Fuck you.” He spat, posture defensive. So that's the way he wanted to play it tonight? He hadn't used the safe word yet, so he must want to be punished. 

“That is no way to talk to me, _sooka_.” Ivan growled, hauling Alfred up by his hair and throwing the top half of his body over the bed so he was kneeling at the foot of it, soft, round ass exposed. “I will give you one last chance, Alik. What do you call me during play?”

“Cocksucker!” Alfred snarled, he didn't even have time to scramble out of his unseemly position before Ivan's hand came down on his ass, rocketing him forward into the bed. 

“I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right.” Ivan hummed, smoothing his hand over the bright red hand print on Alfred's ass. 

“You son of a bitch!” Alfred growled, kicking out his foot in an attempt to knock Ivan's foot out from under him. A feeble, ill-thought-out attempt that Ivan easily sidestepped, his hand immediately coming down hard on Alfred's ass ten times in a row. 

“That wasn't very nice, _solnyushka_.” He purred, palming his lover's red cheek, feeling the warmth radiating from the flesh. 

“Commie bastard!” He spat, reaching back to knock Ivan's hands away. Ivan _tsk_'d and knelt on the ground behind Alfred, taking his wrists and pinning them to the bed with one hand. With the other, he grabbed one bobbin of thread and wound it around Alfred's wrists until he was sure the strands were thick enough that Alfred couldn't break them with a single movement. He knew that he could still snap them as easily as he had the handcuffs, but he wanted it clear that he intended to make good on his promise. 

“If I am a commie, then what kind of scum are you for giving yourself over to me?” He purred into his lover's ear as he pulled a packet of lube out of his pocket and slicked up his fingers, circling a digit teasingly around Alfred's entrance before pushing it in. 

Alfred snarled under his breath, but shuddered at the sensation. “Go to hell.” He choked, already half hard. 

“I much prefer this tight heaven of yours, _lyubov_.” Ivan said lightly, crooking his finger up and pressing it into America's prostate. He smirked against Alfred's neck as the man below him jerked, tugging at the string binding his hands. It held. 

Ivan was almost disappointed. 

“Well have you thought- mmm, oh- about the fact that- _fuck that's good_\- if I break the string, you don't get anything either?” He asked, panting heavily and shaking violently with the strain of trying not to snap the string. 

“Silly boy,” Ivan chuckled. “I will fuck your throat and cum on your face. I know how you love the smell and feel of it. It will drive you wild with desire while you are chained to my bed, unable to cum.” He teased, the tone of his voice deceptively sweet. 

Alfred moaned, bucking back on the finger inside of him. Ivan growled and pulled it out, slapping his ass again and sending him rocking forward into the bed. Alfred hissed as his quickly hardening member slid against the blanket. 

“Did I say you could move, slut?” Ivan asked, pinching his ass cheek harshly. 

“Fuck you.” Alfred groaned, no real heat in the outburst. 

“Keep going and I will gag you with thread, as well.” Ivan warned. 

“But then you can't hear me moaning for you, Master.” Alfred said sweetly. Ivan chuckled and pinched his ass again. 

“So, you've finally remembered the proper form of address. Still, it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make if you don't keep your words sweet, _katyonak_.” Ivan purred, leaning down to nip at the red, inflamed skin of his ass cheek. He soothed the bite over with a lick, and patted the globe gently. 

The glare Alfred sent over his shoulder was absolutely poisonous. But through clenched teeth, he ground out, “Yes, Master.” So Ivan decided to let it slide. 

He slipped his finger back inside, watching America intently for any sign of movement. The American held his body taut, trembling lightly. Each thrust of his finger elicited tiny jerks, and he smirked as he saw the string around Alfred's wrists begin to fray slightly. 

“Looks like you will be having my cock for dinner, _blyat_.” He purred, adding another finger and gently scissoring them. Alfred let out a whine, his trembling intensifying. He pressed his bound wrists into the bed, mouth falling open in a silent cry. 

“D-don't count on it, Master.” He panted, pressing his arms together palm to elbow. 

“I love your fire.” Ivan purred in his ear, leaning low over his back and letting his clothed erection press into Alfred's ass. “I love when you fight me.” He groaned, pressing his face into Alfred's neck and inhaling deeply the scent of sun-baked wheat and summer rains. 

America's scent was ever-changing, and it entranced him. Sometimes it was briny sea air and the sugary scent of the sweets sold at a boardwalk carnival. Sometimes he could smell the deep, earthy musk of the swamps mixed with bourbon and cayenne. Others, he caught whiffs of apple cider, crisp fall leaves, and pumpkin pie. And rarely, oh so rarely, he would be allowed to indulge himself in the deep, vast forests of pines and cedars and juniper undercut only by the tartness of gingerbread. He cataloged every new mixture with rabid interest, convinced he could know every inch of Alfred's lands by scent alone if the man would only let him.

He wondered if Alfred could do the same, and what scents he caught. He would have to make his little bird sing for him. But later. 

“I love how competitive you are.” He continued, fingers curling and searching inside of his lover. “I love the look in your eyes when you think someone has challenged you.” He breathed, kissing down his spine. Alfred's fists were balled in the sheets, and he hid his face under one arm so Ivan couldn't see him blush. But it wasn't lost on the older nation that it was creeping quickly down the back of his neck despite his best efforts.

“But I am the only one foolish enough to truly challenge you, da?” He murmured into his lower back, pressing a kiss there. 

“You enjoy it, Master.” Alfred said, and he could hear the smirk in his voice despite the way it wavered. 

“I do.” He agreed, pressing another finger in beside the others and hooking them up fortuitously into the exact spot he had been searching for. 

Alfred cried out, so very sweetly, the string fraying further as he struggled to keep his wrists together. America was tactile, and Russia knew his need to touch would eventually win out. He just had to be patient. 

He rubbed Alfred's prostate in slow circles, pressing his thumb between his hole and his balls to stimulate him from both sides. Sweet, needy moans fell from a slack, open mouth as a pliant, eager body pressed in on itself to keep from moving. 

“You will not even last through the preparation.” Ivan teased fondly. A high, keening whine was his only response. “Stay exactly as I have placed you, _solnyushka_.” He said, slipping his fingers out of Alfred's slick, well-prepped entrance. He smiled softly at the noise of protest that came from the man beneath him. “Always so needy, America.” He purred. 

He wiped his fingers on his pants, striding back over to the dresser and opening the toy drawer. He rummaged around inside for a moment before finding what he wanted and crossing back over to the bed. He stood behind America for a moment, just appreciating the sight of him bent over the bed with his lube-stained ass in the air and his wrists bound. 

“You are very beautiful like this.” Ivan breathed, fingertips trailing over Alfred's abused ass cheek. He brought his hand down in another harsh slap, grinning at the way the flesh jiggled. “Oh yes, this position is very pleasing to me.” 

He grabbed America's hips and pulled him back from the bed just enough to slip a cock ring over his dripping erection, eliciting a moan from the younger nation as his cock was handled. Pumping it a few times as a reward for staying as he had told him to, Ivan reveled in the choked gasp that turned into a long moan of his name that spilled from his lover's lips. 

He swore under his breath, taking his hand away and undoing his own pants so he could free his cock from its confines. He stroked himself a few times, seeking relief from the throbbing, before deciding he'd rather use something more pleasing than his own hand. He let his cock rest in the cleft of Alfred's ass, rutting against him as he picked up the lube from where he'd thrown it on the bed. 

He could practically feel the smugness radiating off of the man beneath him, thinking he must have made it through the preparation. He wanted to chuckle at his naivety, but that would give it away. 

He lubed up the toy carefully, making sure to coat it well. Russia didn't miss the frustrated whine that Alfred let out as he pulled away, or the confused gasp when he pressed the toy against his entrance. “Now, now, _mishka_, did you really think we were done already?” He tutted, pressing the dormant vibrator inside.

“You're mean, Master.” America whined, and Ivan grinned as he realized that one thin string within the tangle around Alfred's wrists had already snapped. 

“You want me to be mean to you, Alik. I am only doing what you want.” He said, tracing a finger up Alfred's spine and watching as he arched after it. He turned the toy on to its lowest setting, grin widening as America jerked and let out a surprised, pleasured noise.

“Not like this.” Alfred pouted, looking back at him and trying to see what he was putting in his ass. Ivan chuckled and slapped his ass cheek again, smoothing it over with his hand. 

“Look forward, Alik.” He chastised fondly. “And don't lie to me. If you really wanted me to stop, you would have said so.” Alfred didn't respond, he knew he wouldn't. Too proud to admit he wanted to be teased like this, not proud enough to stop it. Ivan began moving the toy slowly, letting Alfred feel every inch of it as it slid in and out of him, buzzing gently. He moaned, pressing back on the toy and letting Ivan know with his body, with his actions, that he was right. Alfred wanted this. 

“Slut.” He chuckled, allowing the movement but sliding his palm over his ass cheek as a warning. 

“Only for you, Master.” Alfred said, panting lightly. Another string snapped and Ivan had to fight back a wave of aroused anticipation. Maybe he would blindfold Alfred before he came on his face. Make him sit chained up in the dark for a few hours with no sensory input but the smell of Ivan's cum and his own desperate sounds. 

“Tell me who you belong to, America.” He commanded as he leaned over him again to lick at the shell of his ear, an old ritual they both knew well. 

“Russia.” America moaned out, tilting his head and exposing his neck to him. Russia bit into his neck and turned the toy up as a reward, watching with glee as another errant jerk strained at the thread.

“Who do you belong to, Alfred?” He murmured gently against the side of neck, the ritual repeating with a different meaning. 

“Ivan!” Alfred gasped, arching under him and pressing onto the toy as Ivan turned it up to it's highest setting and pressed it in deep. Alfred let out a choked sob, his well-developed muscles dancing beautifully under tan skin as he fought to hold himself together. 

“No.” Alfred whined, finally seeing the slack bits of string around his wrists and knowing the whole tangle would unravel soon. 

“No doesn't work here, Alik.” Ivan breathed into his ear. “If you want it to stop, you know what to say.” 

Alfred shook his head frantically, pressing back against him. Ivan grinned against his neck and pulled back, taking that as all the permission he needed to continue. He pressed the vibrator up against America's prostate, watching as the man threw his head back and let out a long, desperate moan. 

“You know you aren't going to last.” Ivan said teasingly, pulling the toy most of the way out and shoving it roughly back into his lover, delighting in the way he shook. “Why don't you just break the string and get it over with?” 

“Never.” America hissed, clamping his forearms together. 

“Famous last words.” Russia hummed, reaching his free hand up to wrap his little curl around his finger and tug lightly. America cried out and jerked, straining against the string. Russia grinned lasciviously and tugged it again, shoving the vibrator up against America's prostate and grinding it in. 

“Fuck, shit, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!” Alfred swore, grinding his hips back on the vibrator and completely forgetting the bindings on his wrists. Russia's smile grew as he watched the string strain and then snap, the red mess falling limply around Alfred's arms.

They both stood silent for a moment, staring at it. Ivan heard Alfred whimper and it sent a shiver down his spine. 

“You lasted so long, America.” He purred, slipping the toy out of him and tossing it on the bed. “But we both knew where this was going.” 

“Ivan, baby, please!” Alfred begged as he was picked up and thrown onto the bed. 

“That isn't how you address me during play, Alfred.” Ivan tutted. “And here I thought you were being such a good boy.” 

“Master, _please_!” He begged again, tears in his eyes. Oh, how Ivan loved when those beautiful blue eyes welled up. 

“You brought this on yourself, _mishka_.” He said. “Now, stay where I have put you and I will get the chains.” Alfred, for all his begging, didn't move a muscle as Ivan dug through the closet and pulled out the heavy chains. Oh, how he missed using these. But his Baltics would not play with him anymore now that they had left him. Traitors. 

But here America was, the strongest nation in the world, willing to wear them for him. He wrapped the chains with care around the younger nation, wanting to drape them across the tan skin like fine jewelry but knowing they had to be tight. Alfred was silent throughout the whole process with the exception of the occasional beautiful little sniffle, and Ivan rewarded him with a soft kiss as he pulled back from locking the chains around Alfred's hands. 

“I am going to blindfold you.” He warned, grabbing a piece of thick black cloth from the toy drawer. He tied it around Alfred's head, careful not to catch any wheat blonde strands in the knot. “Too tight?” He asked, testing it. Alfred shook his head. 

“Good, now open up.” He said, grabbing Alfred by the hair and leading his mouth to his cock. “Suck it well, _katyonak_.” 

He groaned as Alfred took him into the wet heat of his mouth, relieved to finally get some attention on his throbbing member. Lost in the sensation of the other nation's mouth on him, he let Alfred do as he pleased for a moment. America had a blessed talent with his mouth, and far be it from Russia to deny him the right to use it. 

Alfred pulled back slowly, drawing off with a lewd pop, lapping at the head and catching the precum with his tongue. He circled it around the head a few times, paying special attention to the underside, before taking it back into his mouth and bobbing his head. 

Ivan let this continue for a while, pleased at Alfred's eagerness. He had always been very a very giving lover. It was time to test the limits of that generosity once more. 

“Relax your throat, _solnyushka_, I am going to fuck it.” He said, taking hold of Alfred's hair and giving him a moment to adjust before he pushed in. He went slowly until he was fully seated inside of America's throat, then pulled out just enough to let him suck in a breath through his nose before pushing back inside. 

Wetness stained the blindfold where tears had begun to well up as America choked on his cock, spilling over and soaking the cloth. He was a glorious sight like this, cheeks flushed and brow furrowed in concentration, his plump cherry red lips stretched wide over Russia's cock. Ivan groaned, tugging at Nantucket and picking up his pace as Alfred moaned around him. 

His rhythm stuttered as he neared his climax, and Alfred's gagging as he lost rhythm too only heightened Ivan's pleasure. He pulled out of America's abused mouth reluctantly, taking himself in hand and tilting Alfred's head back. He stroked himself once, twice, and groaned as he spilled himself over America's face. 

He grinned wickedly as he watched the cum spill across the blindfold, his left cheek, his forehead, and his mouth and chin, painting him beautifully in streaks of pearly white. Alfred groaned, his constricted cock twitching in the ring as he licked the cum off of his lips greedily. 

“You liked that, didn't you, America?” Russia cooed, petting a hand over America's hair. 

“Yes, Master.” Alfred said, wriggling in his chains. Ivan wasn't sure if he was trying to break free or get more friction on his cock. He gave him the benefit of the doubt and tugged him roughly a few times, earning him a gasp and a half bitten back moan. 

“Good, you were mostly a good boy today. You deserve to have something you like.” Ivan praised. “But, you still broke the string, and called me such mean names. And I do not make idle threats, you know this.” He said sternly, gripping Alfred's hair hard and using it to throw him over onto his side. 

“You will stay like this until I come back for you.” He said, grabbing the vibrator from off the bed and turning it back on. He spread America's cheeks and pressed the buzzing toy in deep, but avoided his prostate. He didn't want his little bird to pass out from the pleasure, after all. 

“Master, please don't do this!” He begged, wiggling in his chains and only succeeding in moving the toy around inside of him and cutting himself off with a whimpering moan. 

“I will see you in a few hours, _moy lyubov_.” Ivan said cheerfully, flicking the light switch off on his way out of the bedroom. 

“I will fucking kill you for this, Ivan! You'll wake up one day tied to an unfamiliar bed, and then it'll be my turn to play!” Alfred spat uselessly at the closing door. 

“Oh, but Alfred.” Ivan said to the empty hallway. “My turn is just beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this as a series. I can see at least two more installments from where I'm sitting. But I'm also notorious for not posting for years so who knows.


End file.
